muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Koozebane
The alien planet Koozebane on The Muppet Show was a common stop for the Pigs in Space crew and location of general alien weirdness. Several species were explored including the Spooble, a morphing Phoob and the Merdlidops. On one occasion, a group of Fazoobs auditioned for Kermit, and we saw the Galley-o-hoop-hoop mating ritual. It was when the Fazoobs auditioned for an act in episode 208 that it was confirmed that Koozebane was a real planet (in the Muppets world, at least) and not just a planet made-up by The Muppets for use in certain sketches. Before the audition, Scooter tells Kermit that the act "comes right from the planet Koozebane". The planet would also be featured later on Muppet Babies, Little Muppet Monsters and City Kids. According to the Muppet Morsels on The Muppet Show Season 1 – Special Edition (DVD), the name came from Coos Bay, Oregon - which Jim Henson thought was a really funny name for a town. In 2003, the Muppets Party Cruise video game was released with a series of mini-games hosted by various characters. Dr. Julius Strangepork and Link Hogthrob introduce one such game called "Asteroid Belt," an update of the arcade classic Asteroids. In the distance, beyond the game-play area, a ringed-planet can be seen. Given the prominence of the planet Koozebane as the go-to planet of choice for any such inter-stellar activity, it's likely that this was meant to have been the first appearance of Koozebane as viewed from space. This is supported by the fact that none of the planets in our own solar system with rings are located near an asteroid field. It can be inferred that this fictitious planet was intended to be the planet Koozebane, although it's not directly referred to by name. Palisades Toys considered making a Planet Koozebane playset, with a Koozebane Kermit action figure and many Koozebanian creatures, but due to poor sales of playsets, Koozebane Kermit was released as an exclusive stand-alone figure, with a small Koozebane base with some aliens. Individual Sketches *'Koozebanian Mating Ritual' :Kermit the Frog reports on the Planet Koozebane to cover the courtships of the male and female Koozebanian creatures, and in the process covers the first televised Koozebanian mating ritual, the Galley-o-hoop-hoop. Seen in episode 107, featured in the Playhouse Video: Muppet Weird Stuff, and illustrated in The Muppet Show Book. This sketch is a remake of a sketch from The Muppet Valentine Show. *'Koozebanian Phoob' :Kermit interviews the Koozebanian Phoob, the most delicious creature on the planet Koozebane. He admits that for survival the Phoobs blend into the crowd as fast as they can, and the Phoob turns into Kermit, even wearing the exact same trenchcoat. Seen in episode 205. Also included in the Playhouse Video: Muppet Weird Stuff and illustrated in The Muppet Show Book. *'Dom DeLuise Visits Koozebane' :Dom DeLuise plays an astronaut exploring Koozebane. A bunch of Merdlidops steal his hammer and radio, then drag him underground and turn him into a Merdlidop. Seen in episode 211. *'Koozebanian Spooble' :Kermit interviews the Koozebanian Spooble, a creature who is made entirely out of liquid. This interview also gives us a first: the first time that a Koozebanian creature has gotten himself drunk on television. Seen in episode 223. *'The Swinetrek Lands on Koozebane' :On a two-part "Pigs in Space" sketch, the crew of the Swinetrek land on Koozebane. Captain Link Hogthrob and First Mate Piggy jockey to be the first pig to walk on the planet, and Hogthrob wins by a nose -- falling out of the door onto his face. The crew look around briefly, and decide that there's no life on Koozebane. After they return to their ship, a rock comes to life and says, "George, wake up! I think I hear prowlers!" Seen in episode 319. *'Trudge, Trudge' :Green Heap and Silver Beak interact using abstract dialect to communicate their differences. They meet a compromise, but not without a moment of hesitation. Seen in episode 415. Category:Muppet Show Recurring Sketches Category:Muppet Show Locations